Supplemental content providers have a large number of time slots to fill with supplemental content. Traditionally, audience measurement companies use survey results or audience size and demographic data to determine which time slots would be the most valuable and would allow for their supplemental content to reach the widest audience. However, while the audience size measurements may indicate how many users have chosen to display a program, audience size measurements may not indicate whether those users actually watched the program. For example, a user may choose to display the news while cooking dinner and may not view any of the program, including the supplemental content. Measuring audience engagement across the duration of the program may allow for supplemental content providers to understand whether users are actually watching the program. Current methods of measuring audience engagement rely on specialized equipment with complicated outputs, such as biometric sensors, to gather audience engagement information.